Hobby Lobby Appreciation Day
Hobby Lobby Appreciation Day was an event initiated on Facebook in late September of 2012, in response to threats by communist lowlifes who supported the Obama regime that they'd entice massive boycotts against Hobby Lobby. A "buycott" to counter the boycott threats was formed. While not as organized, the mass patron event was conducted so as to mirror the largely successful Chick-Fil-A Appreciation Day event of August of that year. This article discusses the Lansing Chapter in particular. Coverage on this wiki of what happened coincides with its coverage of events pertaining to the 2012 elections. History building up to event Birth control became mandatory, in a move to destroy the church It began in January of 2012. Never before in history did a promiscuous woman think it was literally everyone else and their dog's job to pay for the equipment she needed to conduct her deathstyle. She always understood that she had to pay for birth control out of her own pocket, if at all. But to lay full assault on the religious core of America, in keeping with the 60s radicals and their agenda, the Obamination, that one of many heads of Revelation's Beast of the Sea, got together with Nasty Pelosi to plot and scheme a fascist means of undermining religious liberty by forcing the church to do exactly that. Through Obama"care," a provision existed which mandated that businesses, no matter how small or privately-owned, must spend millions of dollars providing "free" birth control to the masses. Any business that didn't was to be fined $1,300,000 PER DAY for non-compliance, regardless of the reason for non-compliance (including that the business doesn't have that kind of money!) Any business that cannot comply for too long, could be seized by the government and taken over. Fascism by definition!!! Sandra the Fluke showed up; and to his detriment, Rush Limbaugh appropriately identified her as "that slut." Sandra proved to be a useful tool of propaganda for the demonic Beast of the Sea and his cabinet to push their agenda. In a fake hearing before (only Pelosi,) Sandra falsely testified against her own school, defaming the school and propagating the myth that skanks are entitled to have everyone else pay for their "life"style, no matter how expensive and inefficient a government program for something like that might cost. Churches were the first to be targeted, with the Catholic Church in particular being told to "drop dead" when it protested the loudest. The WELS remained ambivalent about cooperation, leaning towards siding with Catholics. The LCMS responded with open defiance to the Sea Beast Obama, and to his act of tyranny. It openly sided with the Catholic Church, realizing that an attack on Catholicism on an issue as fundamental as the propagation of something which inherently spreads sexual anarchy to every community it is visited upon; is ultimately an attack against all Christendom itself. The Beast of the Earth was not far behind. The Church of the Apostates, liberal churches that wear a guise of being Christian but which sell out to godless Statist policies and whims of Secular Humanism every chance they get, came out in force to lay full-scale assault on the Churches that remained faithful to the Divine Jurisdiction. When the Earthly Jurisdiction had joined the Usurper, they decided that the two jurisdictions were two "kingdoms," and ruled that this meant it was okay to pretend to serve the Divine Jurisdiction on Sunday; but that it was necessary to subvert it in favor of the Usurper having violated the Earthly Jurisdiction every other day of the week. They called this "serving the Two Kingdoms," but it was really them choosing to make the State, in rebellion against God, the "superior" god. They had chosen the Golden Calf. Ozombies and their Nazi connection The Church of the Apostates wasted precious little time in helping Secular Humanist enemies of the Invisible Church to identify and target any and all opposition to the State and its wicked agenda. Homosexual Marxist radicals, Jihadists, and every other shade of evil imaginable, descended upon said Invisible Church in lawless fury, knowing the State would make excuses for their abuses at every turn. This happened in near-identical fashion to what happened in Germany in the 1930s and 1940s, yet happened on American soil. Perverting the Two Jurisdictions into the Two "Kingdoms," Hitler employed the word "kingdoms," far too open to theocratic misinterpretation and therefore a word that Martin Luther refused to use in his writings; and Hitler used it to create his own Church of the Apostates. The church institutions that sold out to Hitler were merciless, paying lip service to God on Sunday while aiding and abetting the state in exterminating Jews on Monday. One of the only churches in Nazi Germany that refused to cave in was the Church of the Lutheran Confession, a forgotten and unsung hero of WWII. Obama decided to rekindle some of that spirit with his own minions. After the Marquis de Sade was executed, his disciples decided to employ his propaganda. Anyone who opposed their barbaric cruelty towards their murder and rape victims was accused of being an "irrational bigot" for opposing brutal rape and murder. These followers of de Sade, the Sadeans, became the origin of the terms "sadism" and "sadistic." The original Sadeans eventually moved from France to Germany, becoming a core component of the Nazi Party. The Pink Swastika consisted of manly gays mostly. They would target more effeminate gays for execution, not only as a way of establishing dominance, but also as a way of eliminating those they felt were Stalin sympathizers. This would later get twisted by American academia as all gays having been "victims" in WWII, so as to fool gullible students into not exploring the real history of militant homosexuals' love of tyranny. Hitler employed the Pink Swastika for many missions, noting they were willing to deal out to those on Hitler's hit list a brutality that could not be asked of just any Nazi soldier. The Pink Swastika therefore became one of Hitler's personal goon squads, sent out for missions not even the SS and Gestapo dared attempt due to the horrifying nature of given commands. After WWII, the Pink Swastika invaded the US. In order to take advantage of the myths being propagated by Alfred Kinsey and his diabolical minions, they decided to scrap their true name in favor of more benevolent-sounding names. From there, they'd campaign to give themselves an illusion of cultural legitimacy. They capitalized on the black civil rights movement, and tried to paint their ruthless aggressors as "victims" of "oppression." After several decades, US media fell for it, and began expanding the myth. The Pink Swastika became two organizations: GLSEN and NAMBLA, only pretending not to be one and the same. From there, they spawned countless satellites and fronts, such as GLAAD, and became the LGBT Mafia, or "Crooked Rainbow," that they are today. The Crooked Rainbow on Obamacare Teaming up with Marxists and other Third World evildoers, the Crooked Rainbow went back to their Pink Swastika roots in their instigation of violence against conservative Christians who protested Obama's policies. On more than one occasion, peaceful protestors in American streets were physically assaulted by gay radicals. When blood started being spilled, reports were made to police. And police chiefs who'd sold out to Obama's wicked men decided by-and-large to not pursue charges against these assailants who made the Church bleed. It became one dimension of many in which the nation would turn its back on decency, allowing for a sort of homofascist tyranny to develop that could do whatever it pleased, terrifying its opposition and invading the privacy of opponents' homes. Often, without fear of reprisal from the State. Militant and demonic Crookeds, such as diabolical gay activist Jerry Blackburn, went out of their way to join the Church of the Apostates in condemning and threatening any institution that did not 100% comply with the evil and unconstitutional bill known as "Obamacare," no matter the reason. On threat of busted kneecaps, Chief (In)justice John Roberts of the "Supreme" Court decided to ignore every provision of the US Constitution that was explicitly violated by Obamacare, claiming contrary to the bill's advocate's own claims that the bill "must" be viewed as a tax. From there, he made up a provision out of thin air that a president can executive-order a new tax out of thin air as he sees fit. Calls for Roberts' resignation were immediate, but the Sea Beast and his minions circled the wagons to protect Roberts from any reprisal for his criminal act of sedition against America. Along came a restaurant Along came July of 2012. Dan Cathy of Chick-fil-A stated that he saw "nothing wrong" with traditional marriage. While not attacking Crooked Pseudomarriage in particular, he merely stated he didn't have a problem with natural marriage. However, the Crooked Rainbow had been having a field day with extorting businesses into not only endorsing Crooked Pseudomarriage, but in waging a full-scale assault on traditional marriage. To hear the CEO of a restaurant chain, on his own time, say anything to the contrary of General Mills and Starbucks' diabolical message about traditional marriage being "bad for business" was simply intolerable to the "tolerance" crowd, so they began forming mobs against Chick-fil-A. Slander, libel, harassment of patrons, vandalism, arson threats, death threats, etc. "Their feet are swift to shed blood" (Romans 3:15) became all-too-true. Chick-fil-A was threatened with boycotts the nation over because it dared to have a CEO who didn't openly attack traditional marriage. Mayors at several cities were quick to try to (unconstitutionally) ban the store from doing business in their cities, accusing the entire chain of "mass homophobia." In response to the madness, groups rose up, under the leadership of Mike Huckabee, to sponsor a "buycott" event to mass-patron Chick-fil-A. Set for August 1st, "Chick-fil-A Appreciation Day" became an immediate news sensation. Its success led to convulsions and foaming at the mouth for militant members of the Crooked Rainbow, who couldn't fathom how their criminal activity could be hindering the cause of "tolerance," such that so many would still be willing to eat at a store they tried so hard to defame into oblivion! The Muppets decided to step in it, destroying what little credibility Jim Henson Studios had left. They even went so far as to steal money from Chick-fil-A, and use that stolen money to help GLAAD hire goon squads to terrorize Chick-fil-A stores with! Then, they couldn't fathom why so many angry Americans cheered when Romney "threatened" Big Bird! Suddenly, Hobby Lobby Realizing that the contraceptive mandate would bankrupt the store, as well as support evil, Hobby Lobby corporate decided to sue the federal government over the provision. The Obama regime immediately responded by trying to punt-block the lawsuit, bribing and arm-twisting judges into wanting to dismiss the lawsuit (even though that's illegal.) When the lawsuit went through anyway, Team Obama ordered the store to "drop dead." If it defied the measure, as several churches had, then Hobby Lobby could be penalized $1.3M PER DAY for non-compliance. Which would also bankrupt the company and lead to a government takeover. Jerry Blackburn and other Crooked Rainbow activists started calling for boycotts and other acts of terror against the store chain, in an effort to destroy its business and reputation for having the gall to defend itself against Obama's overreach. They used the word "fascist" inappropriately, accusing the store of being "dominionist" and wanting to stop women from being able to get birth control. Nothing could be further from the truth. Any Hobby Lobby employee is free to, when off the clock, walk across the street to the pharmacy or gas station, and purchase all the birth control she so desires. Still, the venomous blood libel against Hobby Lobby, committed by Jerry Blackburn and company, remained impenitent and undeterred by facts. Where's Huckabee when you need him? Due to many who saw how wicked the Beasts of the Sea (Obama and militant Islam) and Earth (false prophets, apostate churches, homosexual militants) were, and how horrifying their assault on Hobby Lobby truly was, a grassroots effort formed to defend the store chain from extinction and persecution. The grassroot members tried to get Mike Huckabee to form a Hobby Lobby Appreciation Day that was similar in nature to Chick-fil-A Appreciation Day. Alas, Huckabee never bothered to get back to anyone about it. He didn't see the point in defending a specialty retail chain store for (mostly) women's decor. This is because Hobby Lobby's market is mostly for feminine wanted items; but not things that will be inherently high in demand. Being a restaurant, Chick-fil-A sells a commodity that is highly-desired, and even needed, to a limited extent. Frustrated, the few faithful who still opposed the Beasts decided to take matters into their own hands. Event itself Facebook planning Shortly before October, Matt Baker of the Facebook group "Support Hobby Lobby" decided to found an event dubbed "Shop at Hobby Lobby Day," and recruit as many nationwide supporters as possible for encourage a Chick-fil-A -level mass patron event for Hobby Lobby. "Hobby Lobby Appreciation Day" became an alternate name for the event. There was a debate on Matt Baker's site about which day was the day for the event. The Dozerfleet founder chose to set the date at October 1st, since that would correspond with Chick-fil-A Appreciation Day being on August 1st. Some wanted October 3rd to be chosen, to correspond with the debates. Others still said October 12th. That date corresponded with October 10th-12th, which in 1994, was the founding of Way Early Productions, one of the predecessors of Dozerfleet Productions. Since there was nobody at the national level willing to take on Lansing, the Dozerfleet Blog sponsored the Lansing Chapter; and the Dozerfleet founder became its manager. Unable to make it to the Hobby Lobby just off of Saginaw St. in Lansing on October 1st and 3rd, the Dozerfleet founder went to Hobby Lobby on October 12th. Setup After days of promoting the event on both The Dozerfleet Blog and Facebook, the Lansing Chapter of Hobby Lobby Appreciation Day contacted Hobby Lobby of Lansing's store manager about where to set up a table for Appreciation Day. Right outside the store at 5801 W. Saginaw Hwy. in the Delta Center mini-mall was determined to be the best location. The card table purchased December of 2007 at Wal-Mart of Big Rapids was set up with some literature, and the event was on. The Dozerfleet founder was there from 1:15 PM EDT on October 12th until 3:00 PM. The table contained one sheet with URLs, another sheet with QR codes for URLs, and a title card. Other literature mentioned that Hobby Lobby needed the most support possible from patrons to offset the costs of suing the tyrannical HHS mandate. The first 20 pages of Hobby Lobby's lawsuit were also printed out, explaining in graphic detail exactly why the store had a need to sue the government. A clock was set up along with the literature, so as to track how long the event was and determine a good time to shut down the display. Visits For the first half-hour, most passers-by completely ignored the setup. Lack of a chair for the event led many to assume it was a donation drive, rather than an information table, in spite stating it was an information table. The first lady to pay attention was unaware that Hobby Lobby was entrenched in a lawsuit with the government, and was interested to learn more about that. A second, elderly lady, passed by. The instant she heard that the event was organized on Facebook, she refused to learn anything else; stating that she "doesn't like Facebook." Around 2:12 PM, two more ladies stopped at the booth. They asked for a copy of one of the URLs written on scrap paper, so they could research the lawsuit for themselves online. Another one stopped and asked for info around 2:19. While not willing to read the literature, a random man showed up around 2:23, curious to know what the event was all about. Once he knew the gist of it, he moved on. A small crowd showed up around 2:25, consisting of all women, but around three or four. They all showed interest, wanting to copy the URLs to view at home more information on the issue. At 2:39, a man who stopped and asked what the information table was about was dismissive of it, saying "Romney will win and it won't matter." Around 2:49, a gal and her boyfriend stopped at the table. They took pictures of things with their camera phones, so that they could go home and do their own investigation. Another curious lady took a picture of the URLs with her phone at 2:54. Another couple at 3:05 PM said they'd be willing to spread the word to everyone they knew about what Hobby Lobby's troubles were. Closing Around 3:30, the event drew to a close. The Dozerfleet founder drove his grandmother home, as she was one of many who went to Hobby Lobby that day to support it. They watched Atlas Shrugged: Part I on DVD, in preparation for seeing Atlas Shrugged: Part II at NCG Cinemas. The film's similarities to how Obama became known to run things was downright eerie. Reception While the event was largely ignored by media, individuals who stopped at the information table were generally positive in their reaction to the event. They wondered why the event didn't get more media coverage. They also wondered why it was that Mike Huckabee didn't get involved. The store manager himself commented on how he wished Mike Huckabee got involved. Turnout helped the store's business, but not by much. It was in Lansing, with a Democratic Virg Bernero as the mayor, in an Obama economy, in a slow time of year, on a Friday afternoon; when only so much business boost was even possible. News that the event was happening perked interest as far away as the Philippines, where locals said they would have gone if there were a Hobby Lobby in their country. Even though that country has a lot of birth control in it, Filipinos generally don't like the idea of a government forcing business owners to pay for everyone else's birth control all across the country. Even with all the corruption in that nation, they are smart enough to know that is a bad idea. They cannot fathom why anyone in the US would be in favor of such an oppressive Statist measure. The Facebook group "Support Hobby Lobby" grew to over 900 members after the event, continuing operations long after the Appreciation Day ended. See also * Election 2012 * Wilinski Forest External links * Hobby Lobby original lawsuit * Breaking news story on lawsuit * Obama regime tries to manipulate judge into dismissing lawsuit * Archived Facebook event * Confirmation of this wiki article on The Dozerfleet Blog Category: Miscellaneous articles by Dozerfleet Category: Election 2012 Category: The Dozerfleet Blog Category:Events